Dark Pasts And Bright Futures
by SanicTehDemon666
Summary: A Lucario with a dark past. A Gardevoir with a bright future. A vengeful legendary Pokemon. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! SanicTehDemon666 here, with my first ever Pokemon Fic! This is going on FanFiction AND Wattpad, and yes, it's probably gonna be a one-shot. Anyways, This is a Pokemon romance Fic based off of a Male Lucario named Kurai, and a Female Gardevoir named Flower.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak and a ton of other companies do. I don't own Flower, either, a friend of mine does.

*A random forest in the Kalos Region because I don't have time for specific names

It was a calm, serene day in the Kalos Region. The sun was at it's peak, the Fletchling were singing, the water was flowing calmly, and everything was happy. It was one of those days that made you think, It's good to be alive! and put Butterfree in your stomach.

The only thing throughout the forest that wasn't calm, although, was a lone Lucario, with a scar down the side of his left cheek. He was repeatedly beating on the side of an Oran Berry tree, and splinters were everywhere. The part of the tree he was training on had sap and blood all over it, as were his fists, and half of the trunk was gone there also. That alone, would tell any Pokemon or human, NOT to mess with him.

This Lucario was named Kurai, an empty shell of who he once was due to his tormented past. No one could tell you how old he was, what Region he was from, or where in Hell he got his scar from. Any Pokemon who dared aquaint him was never able to forget him. He either treated them with complete respect, or trampled all over them.

Aside from his dark history, he was fairly well composed. His fur was soft to the touch, his teeth were a pearly white, he never backed down on his friends, no matter what the cost, and his eyes were that of an angel's. Perhaps his only flaw, was that he never smiled. EVER.

With the final blow to the tree with a black and purple Aura Sphere (Everyone thought it was a thing that had to do with his immense power, no one asked), the tree fell down with a large snapping noise. Kurai clasped his hands together and stretched his back, his arms, then his legs, then looked around. It was then that a powerful stinging sensation went through his paws. He looked down at them, noticing the fur was matted, wet, and covered in blood.

"Well, I need to wash myself off…" He thought aloud to himself. "I need to find a waterfall, or something."

He followed the river to a large waterfall, and dove into the deep water. He emerged, his fur cold and wet. He swam to the waterfall, and acted as if it were a shower, and soon his fur was clean of dirt, blood, and splinters.

"Why, hello." A female voice said to him out of the blue.

He jumped at the sudden noise and fell into the water, and came back up clearing his eyes and nose of water. When he could, he tried to find the source of the voice. It didn't take him too long, because there was a Gardevoir standing there, watching him, a smile on her face, obviously from watching him flail his arms and fall into the water.

"How long have you been there?" He asked her.

"Long enough to see you fall into the water." The Gardevoir responded.

Well, no duh… Lucario thought to himself. He got out of the water and dried himself off with a Will-O'-Wisp, then looked at the other Pokemon while he dug through his bag for bandages. "State your business."

The Gardevoir sighed and looked at him with a disappointed look on her face. "Really? Not even a 'hello'?"

Kurai sighed. "Sorry. Hello. Why're you here?" He finally found the bandages, and began carefully wrapping his paws with them.

She smiled. "Better. I'm here because this is my favorite place in the whole Region." She sat down, putting her feet into the water. "I'm Flower. You?"

"Nice to meet you, Flower. I'm…" He thought of giving her a fake name, because she may leave if he told her his real name. He was known in quite a few places for his history, but, what did he have to lose? "…Kurai."


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Hey again! So, this story is not gonna be a one-shot (Kinda knew that from the beginning…), it is going to be multi-chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak does. I don't own Flower, either- a friend does.

*The same forest from Chapter 1, still don't have time for names

"Kurai, huh?" Flower put her right hand on her chin. "Nice to meet ya!"

Oh, thank Arceus, she hasn't heard of me… Kurai thought to himself, sighing in relief. "So, uh… what now, Flower?" He crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for a response.

"Well, I don't know. I was getting ready to go on a journey to the other Regions, but…" She used her hands to shade her eyes and looked up into the sky, seeing that the Sun had already set, and the moon was almost at it's peak. "It's getting pretty late. I should rest first."

The Lucario looked up at the sky, also. "True…"

But then, Flower had an idea. "Hey! You maybe wanna come with me tomorrow?"

Kurai, who was still looking at the sky, froze.

She wants me… to come with her? He had a million things going through his head.

Should I?

Should I tell her about my past?

Why me?

Why not that Sentret over there?

"Uhm…" He looked back at her. "Alright. I'll go with."

"Cool!" She smiled. "We leave tomorrow at sunrise!"

"So… in like, 6 hours." He responded, a bit annoyed he wouldn't get more beauty-sleep.

"Yeah sure whatever, Captain Grumpypants."She climbed into the nearest tree and rested on a sturdy branch. She was asleep within seconds.

Kurai grunted at the name. He climbed into the same tree Flower was in, but rested on the highest branch, for a perfect view of the Moon.

Why? He thought. Why me of all Pokemon? He rested his hands on his chest, just above the spike of bone that had always been there, although he never knew why. He managed to clear his head of all thought,just before falling into a comforting, blissful sleep.

A happy sleep.

The first happy sleep of his life.

Because for once, just for once, he didn't feel manipulated, or tortured…

No.

He felt…

Accepted.


End file.
